


take you higher

by mardia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pushes back down, slow, feeling his way, adrenaline and desire buzzing through his veins like the best kind of drug. (Shameless porn with absolutely no plot to speak of.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	take you higher

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when literally every other Sam/Steve fic I start grows a plot without my consent. i write unabashed smut.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Steve says, slick fingers teasing, and Sam huffs out a laugh. 

“Cross my heart,” he says, a little strangled, “goddamn, Steve, come _on_ \--”

A curling half-smile from Steve, his free hand tightening on Sam’s hip, and oh yeah, there it is, one of Steve’s thick, long fingers finally pushing into Sam, the stretch and burn of it a relief after all that teasing, after what feels like ages of Sam trapped here like this, naked and straddling an equally naked Steve Rogers, the two of them kissing and kissing until Sam’s lips were tender.

He pushes back down, slow, feeling his way, adrenaline and desire buzzing through his veins like the best kind of drug. And Steve watches him do it, blue eyes dazed, like the sight of Sam like this, fucking himself on Steve’s fingers--ah, and there’s the second one, _fuck_ \--

“Sam,” Steve murmurs, so sweet. He’s always so sweet. “Sam.”

Sam reaches down, starts palming Steve’s cock, thumb rubbing over the slick head, and Steve chokes, hand briefly clenching around Sam’s hip before letting go, and Sam grins and keeps going, ruthless, his free hand braced on Steve’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna come if you keep doing that,” Steve gasps out, and Sam snorts. 

“You’ll be ready to go again in five minutes,” he points out breathlessly, but eases up, his hand moving to rub in soothing circles along Steve’s broad chest. Steve grins up at him, daring, his fingers starting to thrust in and out of Sam now, and Sam swears and pushes back on Steve’s hand, fucking himself down on it, hips grinding down like the dirtiest dance he can imagine.

His eyes keep wanting to flutter closed, but that’s all right, Sam knows how Steve’s looking at him right now, knows how Steve looks right now, color high on his cheeks, overwhelmed, soft pink lips open--

And then Steve decides to start playing dirty, that mischievous streak coming through as he’s curling his fingers just right as he asks, “How many could you take, huh?” and oh, there’s the captain coming out in his voice now, pushing for more, pushing for whatever Sam’s got to give. “Three? Four? How much can I give you?”

Sam knows how to respond to that, knows how to open his eyes, and grin the filthiest smile he can, the one that makes Steve go wordless and wide-eyed, and asks, all soft and quiet, “How much you got?”

He keeps it going throughout, right up until he’s about to sink down on Steve’s cock, hovering right on the edge, Steve barely breathing underneath him, and then Sam slides right on down, all the air leaving his body in one long shaky exhale.

Steve’s hands are gripping Sam’s hips like a lifeline, and Sam just keeps breathing though all of it, almost shaking with how good it feels, stretched out on Steve’s cock, so close to--

So close, and Sam looks down at Steve and smiles again, and Steve chokes out, all bravado gone, “Jesus Christ, _Sam_ \--”

Sam honestly couldn’t tell you who starts moving first, the rhythm clumsy at first, desperate and rough, and then it starts to click, smoother, slicker, Sam grinding down into Steve’s thrusts, riding him, sloppily kissing Steve until they lose the coordination and just breathe into each other’s mouths, shaky and overwhelmed. 

And it just keeps building, right up until Steve’s gone totally wordless, helpless little “ah, ah, ah” noises being torn from his mouth while he fucks up into Sam with these short, hard thrusts, clutching at Sam’s sweat-slick skin, and he’s perfect, God, he’s just perfect right now, Sam can’t imagine wanting _anything_ the way he wants this, wants Steve.

“You got this,” Sam groans into Steve’s ear, eyes squeezed tight. “C’mon, you’ve got this, you’ve got me now, come on--”

Steve slides a hand in between them and wraps it around Sam’s cock and oh yes, there it is, Sam’s just gone, mind wiped blank, his shout muffled into the meat of Steve’s shoulder, clenching around Steve’s cock as he comes. 

Steve holds him through it, and then pushes Sam on his back and resettles himself between Sam’s legs as he pushes his cock back in, rough and needy, and Sam thinks he might love this part best of all, working Steve up to the point where he forgets himself a little, forgets to be quite so careful and just takes what he wants, trusting Sam to handle it. 

And he can, he can spread his legs wider and drag Steve down on top of him, he can hold himself open while Steve fucks into him, rhythm gone, nothing but desire and need fueling him forward, until he’s shaking and coming inside of Sam, slick and hot, his body a heavy weight on top of Sam’s. 

A little later, when they’ve caught their breaths enough to be coherent but not so much that they’re ready to untangle themselves from the sheets or each other, Steve murmurs, so softly that Sam almost doesn’t catch it, “I should draw you like this sometime, so I can remember it.”

“So you can remember what I look like when I’m all sweaty and fucked-out?” Sam replies with a snort, eyes still closed. 

“Yeah,” Steve says, and Sam smiles a little more to hear the Brooklyn coming out in his voice. “Sweaty and fucked-out and perfect. Yeah, I’d wanna remember that.”

Sam opens his eyes at that finally, but he doesn’t talk. Instead he leans in just a little, just enough to kiss Steve on the mouth, soft, like a promise neither one of them needs to hear out loud.


End file.
